


Giving In

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Twelve: Cabin In The WoodsPart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 6





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not already, I would highly recommend reading at least I Smell Snow first for the end of this to make sense.

I stood in the kitchen a hot tea mug in my hands staring out the window at the lake. The roads were clear early enough that Bucky and I could get to the Stark Cabin before another round of snow hit, or so we thought. We had been here for barely two hours when the snow started dumping again but the snow wasn’t even the issue, it was the fallen tree that now covered the only exit road. Pepper had called a tree company to come to remove it, but the soonest they could come would be tomorrow.

Thankfully Pepper was smart and the whole house hadn’t been emptied of necessities, so Bucky and I would be fine for the night. After a lengthy discussion and a few times of Pepper telling me I was ridiculous she told me where I could find things for the pullout couch. I had slept on it once before and it surprisingly wasn’t bad. I had it pulled out and made up before we ate dinner.

Things between Bucky and I had been strange all day, he didn’t seem upset, but he was definitely distant. At first, I chalked it up to exhaustion, we had been going non-stop for two weeks, but this wasn’t exhaustion, it just seemed to be directed towards me. Our car ride out of the city was quiet, he held my hand as we drove but there was no conversation and most of the afternoon, we spent in separate areas doing things around the cabin. When I told him we were stuck for the night, I thought he was going to lose it.

I heard the front door shut, then the scuffle of wood being put on the hearth. Walking around the corner I saw Bucky preparing the fireplace, I wished I could figure out why he was upset. Things were fine last night if anything I thought he’d be happy because it was the first night in days that I didn’t practically beg him to stay the night.

“Would you like some more tea?” I asked breaking the silence.

“No, I think I’m okay,” He turned to look at me. “Thank you though.”

I nodded and leaned against the archway. He turned his attention back to the fireplace and had it roaring within minutes, I could feel the heat all the way across the room. Bucky moved back from the fire and sat on edge of the coffee table, still close enough to care for it but far enough to not overheat. With a heavy sigh, I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, this was going to be a long night if something didn’t change. I put my teacup on the counter and walked back into the living room.

Standing in the doorway I looked at Bucky, he was very focused on the fire and seemed unaffected by my presence. Against my better judgment I moved to sit next to him on the coffee table, I knew the unspoken rule, always sit to his right side, the human side. It was eight pm and we had said about ten words to each other since finding out we were stuck for the night.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and laced my fingers with his, he didn’t stop me, and he didn’t pull away. That was a good sign, right? Neither of us spoke, we sat and stared at the fire.

“Bucky,” I spoke softly.

“Yeah, doll?”

“What happened? Why are you upset?”

He sighed, “There goes my hoping you hadn’t noticed.”

“You’ve barely spoken to me all day, kinda hard to not notice.” I pulled my head back to look up at him.

He smiled at me halfheartedly opening his mouth to speak before closing it again.

“You told me that you don’t know how to do this,” I pointed between the two of us. “One of the most important things is communicating. I can’t help or be there for you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I don’t know,” he started but quickly paused again. “I feel like I should be doing one thing but it’s not what I want to do. But I feel this battle of right and wrong going on in my head and I can’t shut any of it up.” He shook his head and stared back at the fire effectively shutting me out again. “I just, I don’t know.”

How can someone say so much yet so little? Was he talking about his programming? Was it starting to come back? Was there something else I didn’t know about? Did it have to do with the shield and the decision between him and Sam? What about us? Was it something with me and him?

“Babe,” I squeezed his hand softly to get his attention.

He looked down at me, his stormy blue eyes a raging abyss of emotion.

“I want to help,” I pleaded.

The look on his face shattered my heart into a thousand pieces, what was hurting him so much that he couldn’t talk about? I didn’t know what I could say or do to help him, especially since I couldn’t even figure out what could possibly have changed in such a short period of time.

“When you’re ready to talk, I’m here. Okay?” I leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

I started to stand up and head for the kitchen when Bucky stopped me, “don’t go.” He spoke.

Turning to look at him I sat back down, I didn’t speak, he asked me to stay so it was his turn to speak.

“Do you trust me?” He asked searching my eyes.

“With my life,” I stated.

He bent down to rest his forehead against mine, sharing the same breath. He let go of my hand to cradle the side of my face with his flesh hand, his soft warm lips pushed gentle against my own. It was a tender kiss, sweet and so pure when he started to pull away, I threaded my hand into his hair pulling him back in. The kiss quickly became heated with desire and need, his tongue slid along my bottom lip begging for entrance; his kiss tasted of cinnamon and ginger.

In one quick motion he pulled me to straddle his lap, I gasped in sweet surprise from the motion. His vibranium arm wrapped around my lower back, keeping me stable in my position, his flesh fingers entangled in my hair. My hands rested on either side of his neck, afraid if I strayed too far, he’d stop whatever this was. We have had heavy makeout session in the past, but he never let me get this far before.

Bucky broke the kiss, leaving me breathless at the sudden loss of his lips on mine. He worked a line of wet sloppy kissed down my jaw into the hollow of my neck, a soft moan escaped my lips when he made it to my pulse point. I could feel the smile that stretched across his face as he did it a second time, this time causing my core to grind into him.

“Bucky,” I half moaned, “what are you doing to me?”

He laughed and suckled that magical spot again, “I thought I was being quite clear.”

I pulled back to see his face, his pupils blown out with lust showed how serious he was. “I need you to be sure.” My biggest fear was him giving in to me and regretting it later.

He kissed me softly, “I’ve never been surer of anything.”

That was all I needed; I crashed my lips into his. It quickly became a tangled mess of limbs and kisses as clothes came off and landed on the floor. Bucky carried me to the pull-out couch and laid me down kissing a trail from my navel to my lips.

“Bucky,” I whispered.

He hummed into the crook of my neck.

“Need you,” I begged.

He smiled kissing my neck again. “Does this mean you’re cashing in the bet?”

I rolled my eyes with a smile, “Yes, you’re off the hook.”

He laughed and kissed me, “Good, because you’re never sleeping alone again.”

*********


End file.
